


Marigold and the Stolen Miraculous

by Passionate_Persephone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Scarlet Lady AU - Fandom
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Marigold - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, New Miraculous Holders, Scarlet Lady AU, marigold and the stolen miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Persephone/pseuds/Passionate_Persephone
Summary: A work based off of zoe-oneesama's Scarlet Lady AU! Can be found on Tumblr and Wattpad! Chloe steals the Ladybug Miraculous from Marinette before either girl learns what it is. She becomes Scarlet Lady a useless hero who poses for cameras and lets Chat Noir do all the work. Master Fu realizes what happened and gives Marinette the Bee Miraculous and she becomes Marigold! Follow their story on how to defeat Scarlet Lady AND Hawkmoth!





	1. Chapter One

Marinette heard of the new heroes in town and greatly respected Chat Noir’s abilities to deal with Scarlet Lady’s bullshit. Scarlet Lady seemed unbearable and reminded Marinette of Chloe Bourgeois though somehow _worse_. Marinette didn’t know it was possible but as Scarlet Lady still managed to do nothing and claim credit Marinette found the new Mean Queen.  
Alya quickly realized this as well and shut down the Scarblog and instead created the BlackChat. It was cleverly designed so the text was green on a black background. She only used the Scarblog now to criticize the supposed “hero” and needless to say Chloe hated it. When Scarlet Lady dropped by the school to fan her own ego Marinette wasn’t all too surprised. What did surprise Marinette was the old man waiting in her room for her after school that day.  
“I am sorry to intrude Miss Dupain-Cheng but this is urgent. I am Master Fu the Guardian of the Miraculous. Scarlet stole the Miraculous of the Ladybug from me and I am here to right that wrong. You were supposed to be the Ladybug hero. Unfortunately, I cannot persuade her to return the Miraculous even in exchange for another. That is why I ask you to take the earrings from her to regain your place as the true Ladybug hero.” He finished and waited for her questions. 

“How am I supposed to do all that? Also, wait I was supposed to be a hero? Like Chat Noir?” 

“Yes. You are Chat Noir’s true partner. You will accomplish this task with a different Miraculous.” He held out a box and Marinette took it and opened it to reveal a beautiful golden comb. “That is the Miraculous of the Bee.” A small golden ball zipped around the room before stopping in front of her. It faded into dust and within the golden power, there was a large bee like being. “This is the Bee Kwami Pollen.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, my Queen.” He went over the power of the Bee Miraculous quickly. 

“Venom will allow you to immobilize an enemy. But be warned you will transform back soon after using your power.” Marinette nodded before a loud crash nearly knocked them both off their feet. “That must be an Akuma. Go join Chat Noir and help because we both know Scarlet will not.” 

Marinette went to put the comb in her hair but suddenly it changed into two smaller combs. She smiled at Pollen who had clearly worked the magic for her hair. She slid the combs into both of her pigtails and nodded. 

“Pollen buzz on!” The magic of everything ran over her and she let her fingertips brush along her body as the suit formed beneath them. She leaped off her balcony and went to join Chat Noir and Scarlet Lady. She went straight into the fray dodging hits with fluid motions switching between attacking and defending flawlessly. “Venom!” she called out and pricked the enemy with her stinger. She took the akumatized object to Scarlet with a smile. “Hello. I’m your new partner. I’m the holder of the Bee Miraculous and my name is Marigold.” 

Scarlet Lady scoffed. “Yet another sidekick. We don’t need your help so just buzz off.” She took the item and crushed it. Then purifying the Akuma she reversed the minor damage done. Marigold brushed Scarlet off. 

“I wasn’t actually talking to you. I was talking to the real hero.” She turned to Chat Noir. “It’s nice to meet you!” She held out her fist for him to pound. Chat appeared stunned for a moment. 

“The real hero? You were talking to the right person in the beginning then.” She turned back to an irritated Scarlet. 

“No, the first person I talked to was a hero wannabe who should really just stick to cosplaying.” Scarlet's jaw dropped. “Chat would you like to talk to me later? I’m going to transform back soon.” Chat snapped back to reality. God if he wasn’t falling for Marinette he’d be head over heels for this new bee in town. 

“Yeah sure I don’t have to transform back yet so just come back in a few minutes...what’s your name again?” He said partly in a daze. 

“Marigold and sure I’ll see you shortly kitty!” Marigold disappeared in a flash of gold and black. Marinette transformed again after feeding Pollen some honey. She landed on the roof as Marigold. Chat Noir smiled at her when she joined him on the roof. She gasped when she saw the beautiful sunset overlooking the city. 

“I know how you feel. Even after being a hero for a few months you don’t really stop being wowed by the beauty.” Chat looked out at the city as he sat near the edge of the building. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know yet. About Scarlet and I. It will be hard to hear I would think and if you don’t want to know I won’t tell you.” Chat looked back towards her and nodded. 

“Go ahead.”

“Scarlet stole the Ladybug Miraculous from Master Fu. She didn’t know what it was yet but regardless she didn’t return it. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are soulmates, meant to be together and fall in love. Master Fu found me eventually and gave me the Bee Miraculous. I was supposed to be the Ladybug hero but Scarlet is refusing to give the Miraculous back even in exchange for a different Miraculous. So Master Fu gave me the mission of taking the Ladybug earrings from her to restore my place as your true partner.”  Chat Noir took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

“So we’re soulmates then? You and I.” 

I blushed and nodded. “It’s a lot to take in I know.” He looked out at the sky again. 

“So how do we do this?” I looked at him in shock. 

“W-we?” He grinned at me.

“Of course. After all as your knight in shining leather, I can’t let my Queen do all the work.” Marigold felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled. She could feel a warmth spreading through her chest. 

“T-hank me for me help.” Her eyes widened. “I mean thank you for your help!” He laughed and stood. 

“It’s getting late Honey Bee you better go home and rest up. It’s not gonna feel too good in the morning.” She blushed and nodded. 

“Yes! Home off! I-i mean off to home!” She bolted home but she could still hear him chuckle. 

“She’s adorable.” She was still blushing when her feet touched her balcony. 

“Pollen buzz off.” The little kwami floated upwards to give her a knowing smile. 

“You like Chat Noir quite a bit my Queen.” Marinette giggled girlishly and went down her stairs to sit at her computer. Immediately she was bombarded with messages. She read through them. All of them were from Alya and all of them were about the new hero who had “weaved through battle like a dancer” as she put it. She saw pictures and theories and apparently they already started on fanfics. She smiled at the praise. Alya had started another blog. The Mariblog. It was set up like a royal chamber in the colors of yellow and black. She woke up after falling asleep while reading more about Chat Noir. She had already dedicated herself to knowing everything she could about the heroes just in case she could be of some use to them. She had no idea how big a use she actually was back then. She hurried through her morning routine and grabbed an extra cup of coffee and some extra croissants. She knew it would make a certain blond boys day. 

“Adrikins! Did you see how Scarlet saved the day again! Don’t you just love her?” Chloe started the day off on a simple note. Adrien, however, was fucking  **tired. With all caps.**

“No Chloe for the last time. I DON’T LIKE SCARLET LADY!” Marinette came over with Adrien’s coffee and croissants. 

“Don’t mind him Chloe. This wittle boy hasn’t had his caffeine today. Isn’t that right little prince?” Marinette teased as she handed him the cup and the bag of pastries. 

“You are the light of sunshine in the complete apocalypse that is my life.” Adrien said half awake. Nino gently steered the boy away before he said anything else that would reveal his planet earth sized crush on the blue-haired girl. Marinette laughed and smiled at him before taking her seat behind him. Nino whispered in Adrien’s ear. 

“You made her laugh and smile. Do you even remember what you said?” Adrien basically growled back. 

“No, but I know I made a fool of myself don’t rub it in.” 

“At least she calls you her prince. Who knows man maybe she digs you?” 

Adrien suffered through school this way every day. A crappy morning until she shows up bearing coffee and food like his personal angel. His life would brighten when he saw her and he took every chance he got to work with her. Given that Marinette could be a little bit of a klutz he also had plenty of opportunities to catch her and feel her in his arms. He blushed at the thought. Yeah, he was head over heels for her and everyone BUT her knew it too. Meanwhile, all Marinette could think of was the amazing Chat Noir. She blushed at the thought of him and stuttered when Alya asked about what she was thinking about. She just shook her head and smiled. The school day went by uneventfully and Marinette walked outside to begin her walk home. It was pouring and she sighed knowing she’d be soaked through by the time she got home. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien called out glad to see the adorable girl. He knew she would have to walk home in this rain so he offered his umbrella. “Here Mari.. so you don’t get soaked on your way home.” She smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks Adrien.” As she walked home she saw Scarlet Lady swinging past with Chat Noir at her heels. “There must be trouble! Pollen we need to transform!” Marinette rushed to hide in an alleyway. “Pollen buzz on!” She followed the two heroes and quickly caught up. “Chat Noir what's going on?” 

“Oh, Marigold! Nothing is wrong it’s just our routine patrol. Sorry if you were worried but I was just finishing up when Scarlet showed up.” Chat grinned and showed her his beeping ring. She looked towards where Scarlet stood impatiently. 

“Scarlet Lady never joins the patrols. I just assumed that there must be trouble if she decided to show her face.” Scarlet scoffed and turned away. 

“Whatever I don’t have time to deal with you. I have better things to do and better people to do them with.” She spun her yoyo until it was just a pink blur as she prepared to leave. Marigold wrapped her spinning top around Scarlet. 

“Well, you’ll have to make time because you aren’t going anywhere.” Unfortunately, the civilians that occupied the streets below didn’t fully understand the situation. They pulled out their phones and began to record the first fight between the heroes of Paris. Alya Cesaire herself started a live feed for the Mariblog after rushing to the scene. 

“People of Paris what you are seeing now is a fight between Marigold and Scarlet Lady! Chat Noir doesn’t appear to be getting involved though he seems surprised at the sudden battle.” Alya commented as the battle started to get more intense. “Scarlet Lady has used her Lucky Charm to get out of Marigold’s hold! But Scarlet Lady seems confused about what to do with her Lucky Charm. Now Marigold has attacked again throwing Scarlet’s little hand mirror off the rooftop! Chat Noir has disappeared! Just what is going on?” 

“Give it up Scarlet! You stole your Miraculous and it’s time to give it back. If you return the Ladybug earrings you might be able to get a new Miraculous. We will still forgive you if you stop this!” Marigold yelled out as they continued to fight. 

“You are ridiculous! Why would I give up being a superhero? With my current powers, I can save the day! I am Paris’ true hero! My sidekick and I never needed a little busy bee like you!” Scarlet retaliated by trying to punch Marigold and sweep her legs out from under her. Her attack was unsuccessful and more clumsy than threatening. 

“You see Scarlet,” Marigold tripped Scarlet and she fell onto her back, “You put up a good fight with your yoyo and you probably would have beaten me if you had worked on your physical attacks. You have been a hero longer than me after all. The only reason you failed is that I fight the akumas with my top and my body. You swing around on that yoyo and never actually fight.” Marigold towered over Scarlet and outstretched her hand. “Now give it up and return the Miraculous!” Now back to Alya Cesaire. The promising young reporter had climbed the fire escape and made it onto the rooftop next to the one the two were fighting on. She stayed hidden but made sure to catch the action on her phone still. She watched them fight and talk. She was hanging on to every word she could catch of the conversation between heroes. The smart girl also made sure to get it all on the recording as well. Marigold and Chat Noir were the true heroes of Paris and she would make sure that everyone else knew it. Scarlet smacked away Marigold's hand. 

“You are a fool to think I would ever give them to you!” 

“Then I’ll take them by force. Venom!” Marigold leaned forward to prick Scarlet but was thrown off balance by a newcomer to the fray. Wearing a male version of Scarlet’s suit and having the opposite spotted pattern they declared themselves as Lord Beetle. 

“Paris needs Scarlet! How dare you try to hurt her!” They attacked Marigold and let Scarlet slipped away still nursing her now wounded pride. Marigold defended herself and took down the weaker Akuma. The purple butterfly flew off until a yoyo zipped out from below to purify it. Marigold took off in that direction but couldn’t find Scarlet. All she found was a pissed off Chloe Bourgeois in her parent's bakery. Which was a surprise since Chloe openly hated her and her family. She cursed herself but snuck into her room through her balcony and detransformed. 

“It’s alright my Queen. You’ll get her next time after all Scarlet hates to miss out on good publicity.” 

“Thanks, Pollen you are the best. Now to deal with the other pain downstairs.” Marinette went down the stairs to greet her parents. 

“Marinette! I didn’t even see you come home earlier.” 

“Sorry maman! I’m just extra focused when I have so much homework to do.” She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went to the front of the shop to see what Chloe could possibly want.  

“Oh look it’s Mari-trash,” Chloe said quietly to Marinette. “I want the best thing you have in this trashy place. Make it snappy.” Marinette shook her head but grabbed a box for the special macaroons her father made this morning. She filled the box with different flavors and rang up the total price. 

“That will be twenty euros please.” Chloe scoffed and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. God did that remind Marinette of a pissed off miniature horse. Or come to think of it the very reason Marinette herself was in a bad mood. Either way, she didn’t feel very intimidated. 

“Just put it on Daddy’s tab.” 

“I’m sorry  we don’t do that anymore since you never send your father to  _ actually pay. _ ” Chloe’s jaw dropped for a moment but then she gave an annoyed look. 

“Fine how much does Daddy owe you?” Marinette calculated the total for a few minutes. 

“Around three hundred and six euros.” This time Chloe looked surprised. 

“I didn’t realize we came here that much.” She murmured to herself, angry that she had given in to her guilty pleasures so often. 

“Fine here.” Chloe thrust out three hundred euro bills and one ten. “Keep the change.” Chloe took her macaroons and left in a hurry. The next morning however neither of those two girls would have better days. For Chloe, it started out with the Scarblog. The newest video went up and Scarlet’s beat down was posted  _ everywhere _ . The fact that she was only saved by an akumatized fanboy was worse. Not only had a petition started up to make Scarlet give her Miraculous to Marigold, and # _ Not My Hero _ was also posted around. Scarlet was losing fans by the minute and she was furious. When she arrived for class she immediately flipped out on Alya. 

“How dare you shame your hero! Might I remind you that she SAVED you multiple times!” Alya fixed a glare on Chloe. 

“Actually Chat Noir did all the work then. Scarlet has never been a true hero. She’s been a wanna-bee this whole time. That’s why I firmly support Marigold.” She grinned. “She’s the bee's knees! So I started a bee themed fashion line with Marinette helping me out on a favor! I am also going to bee using bee puns all day today to show my support to my new favorite hero Marigold!” For Marinette, it started out with Nino then got worse. She brought in her usual food and extra coffee for Adrien who took the cup from her with a blush and a stuttered thank you. She had teased him and smiled back. Then came what she would call the  _ worst _ whisper conversation ever. It was between Nino and Alya. 

“Alya.. when do you think she’ll notice? My boy is completely dying of lovesick syndrome.” 

“Nino shut up! She may be clumsy at times but she can still hear you.” Marinette immediately knew what was going on. Adrien one of her best friends had a crush on her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one to overhear. 

“Excuse me! You think MY Adrikins has a crush on Mari-trash? Ridiculous utterly ridiculous!” To Marinette's dismay, everyone in their homeroom looked at Adrien and then her. 

“Chloe!” Marinette snapped harshly. “You shouldn’t just shout things across the room! Especially not lies and rumors! You tell enough of those about me you don’t have to drag everyone else into it too!” The class took a collective deep breath. They had never seen Marinette act like this before. 

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe stormed off with a fearful Sabrina in tow. Marinette sighed and went to sit down next to Alya. 

“This day could not get any worse even if it actively tried.” Alya laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Please, girl things will look up. Don’t stress or worry yet. I can work my magic on these rumors and they’ll disappear soon.” A loud crash along with a wall caving in signaled the arrival of an akuma. Marinette pushed Alya out of the way of oncoming rubble and cried out when she felt a large piece of brick land on her foot. 

“Mari!” Adrien and Alya moved in unison lifting the heavy chunk of the wall off her foot. “Marinette are you ok?” Adrien asked breathlessly in his worry. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. You guys need to take cover it’s not safe. When Scarlet Lady fixes everything I should be fine. But for now, you guys need to get out of here. I can’t run away with you so I’ll hide here under a desk.” Adrien nodded and pulled them both away from danger. The quicker he transformed the quicker Marinette was out of danger. Marinette waited until she could transform in the empty classroom. She leaned on a desk clad in her stripes and readied her spinning top. She cautiously limped out into the hallway. She couldn’t put much weight on her broken foot but she was determined to help Chat Noir even in an injured state. She saw him then, barging down the hall and moving past her. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Marinette! Where is she?” He grabbed her shoulders. 

“She’s safe I helped her out before I transformed. Another chunk of rubble fell on me however and I think I broke something.” Chat bent down to inspect her ankle through the suit. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“A little.” She could admit her pain to him knowing he wouldn’t laugh or insult her like Scarlet would. 

“You should stay back then. You don’t have to fight if you are injured.” Marigold nodded. 

“Alright I’ll stay back and helped when you need me.”  She stayed out of the fight until the very end when Scarlet appeared to purify the Akuma. “Scarlet! Are you going to run and hide again?” Scarlet glared but stood her ground in front of Marigold.

“You want to settle this bee? Fine. Let’s go.” Scarlet attacked first this time trying to wrap her yoyo around Marigold’s legs. Marigold threw her spinning top and the strings tangled with each other. Chat this time didn’t have to leave and much to the students surprise he used his cataclysm on the yoyo effectively destroying it. 

“Chat how dare you turn on me!” Scarlet was fighting a losing battle now that it was two versus one and she no longer had her weapon. She fled yet again escaping Marigold and Chat Noir. 

“Thank you for the help Chat but I have to go. Bug Out!” Marinette rushed out of the classroom and transformed back inside one of the female restrooms. Pollen flew down by her ankle. “This looks swollen my Queen. You need medical attention.” Pollen flew up in front of Marinette’s. “I know Pollen but people are going to be looking for me. I have to get back to the classroom quickly.” Pollen nodded and tucked herself into Marinette’s purse. 

When Marinette limped back into the classroom there were several noises of relief. A loud cry from Alya, a breath from Adrien, and a laugh from Nino. “See dude I told you she was fine.” Nino gently punched Adrien’s shoulder in a playful manner. “Marinette your ankle!” Alya crouched down to inspect the damage. “Girl you need to go to a doctor. Scarlet Lady didn’t even bother to use the Miraculous cure this time so school’s out anyways.” Adrien moved past Alya to wrap an arm around Marinette’s legs to pick her up bridal style. “I’ll carry you Mari.. You shouldn’t put pressure on that ankle.” In this position his lips were close enough to her ear that she could feel his warm breath across her neck and she squirmed slightly at the feeling. Alya grinned and took a picture and Nino gave Adrien an “I'm so proud of my son” look. 

Adrien carried Marinette to his car and gently placed her inside. After he slid in next to her he told Gorilla to take them to the nearest hospital. Then after a lengthy process Marinette’s foot was in a cast and she was left at home wondering how the hell she was supposed to help Chat Noir now. “Pollen is there anyway to contact Master Fu?” Pollen thought for a moment. “If you want me to send him a message I know where to go?” Marinette smiled. “Stay out of sight and stay safe ok?” “Of course my Queen. What do you want to say?” “Tell him that I need help while i'm out of commission.” Pollen nodded and then was gone out the bedroom window. After around thirty minutes Pollen returned and with a small box in hand. “Master Fu said this should help.” 

Inside was a foxtail pendant on a golden chain. With a burst of orange light a Fox Kwami smiled up at Marinette. “My name is Trixx. What do you need little kit?” Marinette grinned as she realized why Master Fu sent a Miraculous. “Trixx how would you like being a little more active?” Trixx gave Marinette a clever smirk. “Depends on what you have in mind. Or more importantly who?” Marinette nodded as she thought of a figure clad in orange with pointed ears and a tail. “I think I have the perfect person in mind.” 

When school started that next morning Marinette arrived early. She had something to deliver and she needed to make sure she wasn’t caught doing so. Kagami or Alya? Kagami or Alya? Her mind raced. She needed to make a choice. Kagami was intelligent, straight-forward, and determined. She worked hard and was loyal to the cause. Marinette knew if she asked for the miraculous back at the end of the battle Kagami would give it to her. But Kagami was strict and had a no tolerance policy. She might not get along well with the playful Chat Noir or the stuck up Scarlet Lady. On the other hand, Alya was creative, dedicated, and she wouldn’t be easy for Scarlet Lady to put under her spell. Alya was also a risk taker, unafraid to fight a losing battle if it ever came down to it, and she knew a lot more about superheroes than Kagami did. Alya unfortunately was also impulsive and Marinette didn’t know if she could be trusted to not reveal her identity. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette nodded her mind made up. Kagami would be an amazing choice for a miraculous maybe even permanently. With that settled Marinette asked a teacher where Kagami’s locker was under the pretense of having something Kagami left in one of her classes. Marinette then had Pollen open the locker from the inside and place the small Miraculous box inside with a handwritten note. The note read:

_ Dear Kagami, _

_ Inside this box is a Miraculous. Please guard it carefully. It is the Miraculous of the Fox. I am sure your Kwami can tell you more about it after you meet them. I am giving you the ability to help the other heroes of Paris as I have been injured in battle. There is one condition however, you must return the Miraculous to me once your services are no longer required. That doesn’t mean you won’t be chosen again it simply means you aren’t needed for the time being. I hope you understand that with Hawkmoth on the loose having too many Miraculouses in play is dangerous. If you agree please transform and meet me at the eiffel tower during your lunch so we can talk. If you refuse my offer meet me at the eiffel as a civilian and return the Miraculous. I hope to see you on the team however! _

_ Signed, _

_ Marigold. _

Once Marinette placed them inside Kagami’s locker she closed it and locked it. Then she hurried out the back entrance to make it seem that she was a little late like usual. When Marinette tiptoed in Kagami was still at her locker reading the handwritten note. She smiled brightly and put the Miraculous around her neck. A small flash of orange light and she had Trixx carefully hidden in her inner jacket pocket. “I promise we can chat soon but I need you to stay hidden in case anyone comes late.” Kagami whispered and then closed up her locker. Marinette walked in like she hadn’t seen anything and opened her locker. Mission Successful.

When she sat down in class however things were a little different. “Girl I’m sorry but I broke my glasses yesterday after school so I have to sit up front.” Marinette shrugged. “It’s alright Alya if the boys don’t mind I can just sit next to you in the front row.” Nino shook his head. “I have no problems with the dudettes taking front row. What about you Adrien?” Adrien looked tired but alert. His eyes had been on Marinette as soon as she hobbled in. It was clear to everyone in class that he was worried about her. Well everyone except the oblivious girl herself. “I don’t mind Mari taking my seat.” Truth be told Adrien really didn’t mind. In fact he liked the idea. Unless Marinette decided to turn around she would have no idea that he was keeping an eye on her. That sounded a lot creepier than he intended. Adrien just wanted to make sure she was ok and yes he did want to look at the beautiful girl give the guy a break. 

With that it was decided, the girls sat up front and the guys sat behind them in second row. He didn’t miss the wink Alya gave Nino and she secretly flashed a contacts case at him. Nino grinned and leaned back. So this was all orchestrated just for him to be able to watch out for Marinette? He nudged his best friend and Nino smiled. “Bro I saw your status last night. You didn’t go offline and that worried look in your eyes doesn’t suit you. If this helps you feel better and be able to keep your dudette safe of course a bros going to help.” 

Adrien’s smile couldn’t possibly be brighter until Marinette turned around. “Oh I forgot to give you your daily fix!” Marinette passed him a hot coffee and a bag. He opened the bag and found warm pastries and croissants. Marinette smiled warmly at him. “I can’t leave my purrince feeling tired and grumpy all day can I?” Adrien nearly dropped the coffee and his jaw dropped. Immediately Marinette flushed “Was the cat pun that bad? Chat Noir always makes them and I find them really funny and cute and I didn’t think I am so sorry.” Marinette blurted out while Adrien was in a happy daze. 

Nino quickly stepped in. “No Marinette it’s all good I think Adrien just was taken off guard. He loves puns and I think he’s just really happy someone else likes them too. Right dude?” He nudged Adrien and Adrien nodded in response. “Yeah really that was amazing.” Marinette nodded as Madam Bustier walked in. “Alright class settle down.”    

For the rest of the class Marinette took notes and focused on the lesson. Marinette kept a close eye on Kagami throughout the day. They may only share two classes out of seven together but she made sure to pass her in the halls. Kagami kept the Fox Miraculous on the entire first half of the day.

When a new hero in orange met Marigold at the eiffel she wasn’t surprised. “Hello Kagami. It’s good to see you.” Marigold shared a friendly smile and Kagami returned it happily. “I was surprised to see this jewel in my locker. If you don’t mind me asking how did you get it there?” Marigold smiled warmly. “I keep a close eye on those I think have great potential. It was easy. Now what do I call you?” Kagami grinned. “I am Kitsune. Pleasure to be of assistance.” “You accept my terms? Paris needs true heroes.” Kitsune nodded. “Scarlet Lady is no hero. You spread the truth and for that I deeply respect you. It takes true courage to take a stand.” Marigold smiled brightly. “I think this is the start of a brilliant friendship.” The two heroes took a patrol together and greeted reporters who had questions. They assured people of their safety and when patrol was over they were confronted by Chat. “A new hero?” He took Marigold’s hand “Did you choose her?” Marigold nodded. “I am Kitsune the Fox hero. It’s an honor to meet the two greatest heroes. Scarlet Lady will be a real pleasure to meet as well.” Kitsune eyes gleamed menacingly. The three of them chatted and laughed together for about another half an hour before going their separate ways. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So Chat what do you think?” Marigold let her feet dangle off the edge of a quiet rooftop and leaned back. Chat sat down next to her with a serious face. “How did you do get your hands on two miraculouses?” She sat up and turned her body to face him. The softest of sunlight hit her just right at this angle and for a millisecond Chat forgot how to breathe. He could see why they would be soulmates. She was beautiful, just as beautiful as she was kind and if he didn’t belong to another his heart would’ve been hers. “Chat?” Marigold blushed a pretty shade of pink as she watched the cat look at her with a feeling she couldn’t place. “Is everything alright?” She placed her hand over his and her eyes were filled with worry. He took a shaky breath in. She had no idea how beautiful she was just like she had no idea how much she changed his life. “You are a great superhero Marigold,” He smiled warmly at her and took both of her hands, “I want you to know that okay?” She blushed again. “Chat.. I don’t understand.” He stood then. “I have to go but just make sure to remember that okay?” She nodded and stood as well. With a flick of her wrist she was zipping off and was gone.

Chat however went off to go to the bakery. It was time he revealed his feelings. He detransformed a few streets over and walked to the bakery as Adrien. He opened the bakery door and was greeted by happy faces and the smell of fresh goods. “Adrien! What brings you here?” Sabine smiled warmly as she pressed a croissant bag into his hands. “Sabine is that our daughters little prince?” Tom appeared from the kitchen. “It is! Ah how are you doing my boy?” Tom added a few more of Adrien’s favorite pastries into the bag before Adrien could protest. The Dupain-Cheng family had quite enough of hearing about his ‘model diet’ and any mention of it caused at least one pastry to be forced in his hands or mouth. “I was wondering if I could speak with Marinette?” Sabine nodded just as the girl in question made her way down the stairs. “I’m heading back to school Maman.” Marinette paused at the sight of Adrien. 

“Well want to walk with me then?” He tried to slip on one of his Chat Noir smiles though his heart was pounding. Marinette smiled back as she grabbed a snack from her mother. He fumbled for the door as he held it open for her and she giggled and walked past. “So Marinette I wanted to talk to you about something.” She nodded “Alright well what is it Adrien? I’d be happy to help if you need.” “No no it’s nothing I need help with!” He sighed and combed through his hair. “I feel like i’m messing this up and I haven’t even started.” Marinette gently grabbed his arm. “No you haven’t messed anything up. Just talk to me okay?” A soft smile then as he relaxed into her touch. She was always gentle and oh so caring. “ Marinette you are…. You’re the light of my life. I can’t even begin to imagine a world without you because you are my world. You are the most important person in my life and I-” He stopped only because there were tears steadily dripping off his chin, falling ever so quickly towards the ground. “I need you to know that. I need you to know that I’ve fallen for you and I don’t think that’s ever going to stop. Everytime I learn something new about you I fall again. Over and over. It’s okay if you don’t want to be with me I don’t want to pressure you or creep you out but all I want is a chance. Can I get one chance Marinette?” 

Her breath rattled in her chest, her heart ached with the force of his emotions, and she felt like the world was spinning. Every tear that fell from his face was insufferable and every shuddering breath he took was unacceptable. Her prince, so full of sunlight and brimming with passion, was not allowed to get hurt like this. She refused to let him get hurt like this or for her to be the one to do it. How could she? She studied every inch of him. At this point they had come to stop at the corner before the school and there he was. The sunlight practically caressing his eyes, the gentle breeze felt as if it was there to play with his hair at that moment. She stopped seeing anything around her with the emotions thick in the air pulsing. All of this happened in a time of one minute. All of these thoughts racing about. Then she snapped back to herself because if his tears were insufferable then god damn it she needed to do something about it. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close against her, and she whispered softly to him. “It’s okay. Adrien it’s okay. Please don’t cry, please stop crying it’s okay.”

With every whisper Adrien relaxed into her just a bit more. She was here with him and she didn’t run from him or hate him for his feelings. He could feel her own warm breaths against his neck and her arms.. They were so strong around him. Holding him to her, only it wasn’t the harsh unfeeling confinement of his home, it was the soft yet fierce protection of a loved one. It was a claiming just like being her prince was. Her hands were rubbing his back and smoothing gentle circles into his shoulders. He could feel a few icy droplets hit his skin and her shoulders shuddered. With the heightened senses of a cat he could smell the clammy scent of fear that was just barely there. She was scared and he didn’t understand why but he would comfort her just like she was for him. So he wrapped his own arms around her and rubbed those same circles against her sides. “It’s okay Marinette. I’m fine. I am with you and it’s safe. Everything is okay.” She nodded against his chest and neither party cared that people were watching or that they were late to class. They just simply existed in that moment.

When the pair slowly pulled away from each other they moved to sit outside the school. Adrien’s eyes revealed a glimmer of hopefulness. She hadn’t answered him yet and he was allowed to hope. “Adrien,” She took both of his hands in her own, “I need to think right now. Can I just...think aloud to you?” “That’s fine Mari. I’m not demanding an answer right now. I had to tell you but that doesn’t mean you have to answer right away. Take your time and we can work through this together.” He smiled and it chipped at her heart with all of his honesty and the patience etched into every feature. She took a deep breath and leaned forwards to tuck her forehead under his chin. “Adrien you mean so much to me but you deserve to know before we decide anything that I.. I have a major crush on Chat Noir.” Marinette blushed grateful to be hidden from his eyes as she spoke. “I admire him so much and I don’t know if it would be fair to be with you while still feeling something for him. Not to say I don’t feel anything for you I would have to be blind not to see you but he’s… what I feel for him is overwhelming sometimes.” 

Adrien pulled Marinette from him to meet her gaze and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair setting it back into its usual Agreste style. “I understand and I feel like if you ever wanted to be with him I’d let you go. I would move on so you could be happy. I would never hold you to me Marinette. However, and hear me out, I would be willing to be with you even if you had a thousand pictures of Chat up and you gushed about him to me. I will give myself to you however you can have me Mari.” “Then Adrien Agreste,” Marinette held on to the edges of his shirt playfully, “We should start planning for a date.” He couldn’t control the widespread grin that came after her words or wrapping his arms around her. He certainly couldn’t control the quick kiss he placed on her forehead or the single happy tear going down his cheeks. When the two finally returned to class they apologized for being thirty minutes late and they sat down in their new seats. When Alya and Nino demanded what happened after class they shared a small secret smile and a hidden glance to the other. They decided that they wouldn't go public yet and they wouldn’t tell anyone even Alya and Nino. As much as Adrien wanted to crow from the rooftops that he was going on a date with the Marinette Dupain-Cheng he respected her wish of keeping it a secret until they decided if they would see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. 


	6. Prizes awarded! Also known as get to know me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three questions previously asked as a prize and some general get to know the author stuff!

Hello!

This is the author speaking, aka, Cassie!I wanted to write a little get to know me bit and reveal the questions asked by the fourth place winner! So here goes!

1\. Are you a boy or girl?

I am a sixteen year old girl! I am becoming a junior in high school next year! I have a job this upcoming summer so I don’t yet have my permit. 

2\. What is your favorite ship?

Hmmmm Love square wise? I prefer Ladrien because it seems more realistic. After all, Adrien would be more accepting of Ladybugs feelings and Ladybug would be more accepting of Adriens. Not to say I don’t love me some Marichat but Marichat (currently) feels very unlikely and unrealistic in nature unless there was a heartbreak involved. On the other hand my favorite ship non-love square? I definitely ship Luka and Kagami! In fact that might be coming soon....

3\. Do you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Would you consider a crossover? 

Yes I do! I have read all the original books and most of the spinoffs. I have considered a cross over between the two but my main in issue is there is no power trio equivalent in MLB. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have no equivalent in MLB except for Tikki and Plagg. That causes a whole empty seat scenario that would bug me for the entire story. Until I work around that I’m not going to try it.

Those were the Fourth place prize questions! Have a great day everyone!


	7. Marigold Plot Points List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot points that are planned as well as my notes on each!

Overview of plot points

  * There are SO many more balcony scenes because Adrien loves Marinette so he visits her literally any time he can. **Upcoming chapter prepare scene**
  * Chat Noir doesn’t goof off as much. He was strictly professional until Marigold came along because he had to do all the work. So he lightens up around her but until Marigold shows up he is in a strict professional mode. **Show more interaction between these two**
  * Chat Noir doesn’t flirt with Marigold. He is in love with Marinette so just like he does with Ladybug he keeps his flirting only for balcony time with Marinette. **Maybe??? Idk fuck this**
  * Marinette stutters and blushes a lot whenever Chat Noir complements her. So does Marigold...hmm… **prepare with next balcony scene**
  * Marinette talks a lot about Chat Noir and how unappreciated he is. She points out all the work he did and she does projects on him instead of any of the other heroes. **Maybe place two chapters from now.**
  * Adrien sees this and his heart just melts into a puddle. He is over the moon when he sees just how much she cares about Chat. He wants to just transform and sweep her off her feet the instant he finds out. “Plagg did you hear that? Marinette likes Chat Noir! Respects him! Idolizes him! We need to give her an interview or something special… a self made Chat Noir outfit?” “Kid, you’re an idiot.” **Plagg should shame him more**
  * Chat and Marinette cuddle and watch movies sometimes. This leads to guilt on both parties. Adrien for not revealing himself and Marinette for not being confident enough to tell him how she feels OR reveal how close she is to him. Being Marigold around Chat is sometimes heart warming because she sees how committed Chat is to her. Adrien wants to tell Marinette but loses his courage last minute or never finds the right moment. **Jesus yesssss maybe two chapt from now? Prob three**
  * Marinette sneaks Chat some of the least healthy foods like McDonalds and candy. Mostly because he can’t have it in his regular life though he doesn’t tell why. She does the same for Adrien when she can making sure that the poor prince doesn’t starve. **Her parents agree and lend her money that they label the adrien fund.**
  * Sometimes Adrien gets Marinette to open up about her crush on Chat Noir and once she starts talking about him she spills out everything she loves about him until Adrien starts blushing and asking questions. Then she snaps out of it and just blushes and apologizes for ranting. **He thinks it’s fucking amazing and totally encourages**
  * **Luka and Kagami are a main goal relationship.**
  * Luka shall get a miraculous.
  * The zodiac miraculouses will be used. 
  * Chloe WILL NOT get a miraculous after the Scarlet Lady ordeal.
  * Hawkmoth shall get a few partners. But surprisingly the Peacock Miraculous is not where he left it? DAMN NOOROO MOVING HIS SHIT!




	8. Chapter Six

Marinette spent a good deal of time thinking of Adrien. He was a good guy and she did have feelings for him but did that really justify risking any chance she might have with Chat? She doodled on her notebook for the majority of class and Adrien watched her lazy drawing with a guilty sigh. He cocked his head as if listening to something. “What’s that Marinette? Your ankle hurts? Madam Bustier can I carry Marinette to the nurse? Her ankle is acting up.” Madam Bustier nodded quickly. “Yes of course Adrien. I hope the nurse can help with that ankle Marinette. It does look bad.” Marinette fumbled with her stuff stuttering as Adrien easily swept her into his arms. Once they were out of sight of the classroom windows he gently set her down. He leaned against the wall and sighed again. “Marinette you don’t have to worry about us right now. I can see you’re thinking about everything and stressing out. It’s going to work out Mari okay?” Adrien said softly. Marinette rested her forehead against his chest. “I’m just worried about Chat. About what might happen if I ever get the chance to express my feelings. I don’t want to fall in love with two people and be forced to choose between them. That’s not fair to you or Chat.” Marinette’s voice was muffled from inside his shirt. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “Would… would it make you feel better if you heard from Chat Noir about all this? He is a friend of mine and I can’t guarantee he’d actually come. Believe it or not, he can be really busy.” Adrien rubbed his neck bashfully as he spoke. He didn’t like fanning his own ego outside of the suit. Chat may make some vain comments but they were just jokes. Marinette looked at him with disbelief. “You know Chat Noir? He’s your friend? God Adrien, of course, he’s your friend!” She laughed. He raised a brow at her. “Oh? Why do you think it’s so normal for Chat to be my friend?” Adrien asked her while she pulled back from his chest. “Because you’re so…” She gestured with one hand up and down his body. “You’re so you Adrien. A model who completely excels in school along with Chinese and on the side has mastered fencing. You handle a rigorous schedule and a boatload of homework with a less than perfect household. You’re so incredible. It just makes sense that you and Chat Noir would know each other.” She spoke softly as she ran a hand through his hair. He blushed and spoke just as softly. “I didn’t know you paid such close attention to what I do.” He smiled and toyed with a lock of hair that had slipped free from her hair ties. Marinette stuttered helplessly for a moment while he laughed happily. “It’s okay Mari. I like that you bother to know me. Anyways let’s get back to the real question. Would you want me to see if he could swing by your place?” Marinette nodded in response but went back to snuggling into Adrien’s jacket. Plagg would give him hell for it, but to have Marinette so close, Adrien decided it was worth it. Marinette sighed against his shirt. “We should head back to class Adrien.” Her warm breath fanned out across his chest and he nodded numbly. “Alright. Let’s go.” They spent the rest of class exchanging small private smiles and when it was time to leave for the day Adrien walked her out with a grin. “I’ll tell Chat to head your way when he can alright?” Adrien said as he held the door for Marinette. “Yeah, I’ll clean up and bake some cookies tonight then. I’ll save some for you my sunshine prince.” She replied warmly. She went home then in a hurry. She had way too many Chat Noir pictures up on her walls and she needed to hide them before she went on patrol. She had no doubt that Chat wouldn’t skip patrol even if he decided to meet her. He was a serious hero even if he made a few jokes now and then. Pollen floated out of her purse and had a few honey drops. After eating, Pollen helped Marinette take down posters and magazine clippings. The pair worked well together which made Marinette think of Scarlets kwami. What must life be like for poor creature? Pollen gently brushed against Marinette’s hand. Pollen gave her Chosen a knowing look before she spoke. “I know you are thinking of the Ladybug Kwami and I promise you that Tikki is very strong. She will be just fine. We will rescue her from Scarlet someday soon.” She smiled and Marinette took a deep breath. “You’re right. For now, let’s head out to patrol. Kitsune and Chat should be out soon.” Marinette transformed and snuck off into the open streets of Paris. She made her way towards the highest points in the city and decided against appearing at the Eiffel. At this point she had been out long enough that the arrival of someone clad in orange did not surprise her. “Hello Marigold!” Kitsune touched down beside Marigold on a lofty rooftop. “Hello Kitsune. Any sight of Scarlet or Chat?” Marigold was happy tonight and it showed in her voice. “I saw Chat Noir patrolling downtown. He said he wanted to get his part done quickly as he had someone important to meet.” Kitsune replied. “Thank you Kitsune! I also have to cut patrol quick tonight but I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow alright?” Kitsune gave Marigold a pleasant smile and Marigold took that as confirmation. Marigold finished patrolling the east sector of the city and went home.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marichat fluff!

When she arrived home she was only a few minutes ahead of Chat Noir. In fact, just as she detransformed and gave Pollen a few honey drops for the night, Chat had landed softly on her balcony. “Chat Noir! I didn’t think you’d come.” Marinette blushed and smiled at him. “For you my lady? Anything.” His reply was almost automatic and she turned beet red. “Oh um wow.” She said lamely. He smiled with amusement dancing in his eyes. 

He had seen what Marinette acted like when she talked about Chat Noir and had recently started acting like around Adrien. She flustered easily and stuttered often. He found it absolutely endearing. “So i heard from Adrien about your current situation.” He decided to throw it out in the open first. No point beating around the bush when it would only make her more nervous. “Um yes. That is.. Wow yes. It’s a situation alright.” He laughed lightly and her gazed filled with awe and wonder. Her blush faded as she forgot exactly why she was feeling embarrassed or shy. 

It wasn’t the first time she heard him laugh but it was the first time he had laughed like that. Like everything was light and perfect and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He caught the change in her gaze and smiled with a blush of his own. “I like you Marinette. I really do. If you wanted to go on a date with Adrien that’s fine. If you want to go on a date with me that’s fine. I’ll give myself to you however you’ll take me and I believe Adrien said something similar. So it’s your choice. Always will be.” She blushed and reached out for him. He gladly embraced her and they both stood there on her balcony smiling at each other like lovesick fools. 

She brushed a hand through his hair and ran a fingertip over his left cat ear. He shivered against her and she pulled back afraid that she might have hurt him. “It’s just sensitive Mari. It feels nice.” He was blushing as he spoke but her fingertips returned to lightly scratch at the base of that ear. A low rumbling vibrated against her chest and she realized he was purring. It was a loud insistent hum and she found herself gently humming against it. His eyes, which had closed during her scratching, cracked open at the sound of her mimicked purr. 

A loving smile replaced the pleasured one and he lowered a hand to rub circles on her hip. Chat leaned down to brush his lips against hers. It was both a question and a statement. Marinette leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. They shared this quiet moment in the City of Love. It wasn’t a raging kiss of battling tongues, it was a soft searching, both asking if the other was the one. They fumbled at some points, when Chat’s pointed cat teeth had nipped a tiny bit too hard at her lip, or when Marinette had accidently banged her teeth against his. They laughed them off though and learned with each other. 

They went inside and spent the night together talking and watching movies. Marinette decided that she would like to go on dates with both males to try and figure out who she wanted to be with. She cringed at how wrong the idea sounded but Chat softly whispered his agreement and kissed her again. It was like the pair couldn’t get enough of each other, sometimes all it took was a glance during a movie and they would share a kiss. It was a dream come true for both of them and Marinette had to hold herself back from begging Chat to stay. Alas they parted ways and they dreamed of each other when they fell asleep.


End file.
